Harry Potter the Summoner
by hemotem
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter where he learns at a young age that he is different than anyone he knows. That all changes one night in his cupboard. Read and Review please.
1. First Summons

Harry Potter the Summoner By Hemotem

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other licensed material in what I write about. I do not now or ever intend to make money from my works of other people's imagination the only thing I own are my own ideas, plots, and characters that are not recognizable as anyone else's work. I write for the pure enjoyment of writing I do not intend to offend anyone else but myself. If you do not like my stories then don't read them. I am not nor will I ever force anyone to read my stories. Phew! I hate having to put that all down every time I write something new. So let the story begin. Grins

A/N: If you LIKE the story REVIEW if NOT REVIEW anyhow. All flame reviews are treated in the same manner I don't pay attention to what they say!! Err I do read them though sometimes they are funny hehe. So let the story begin.

First Summons

At the age of three young Harry Potter knew that he was different. Strange things would happen to him when he either was scared or angry or just sad. By the age of five Harry had learnt that he had a power that no one that he knew had and he knew that he had to keep it a secrete from everyone. Harry didn't even know his real name at the time but he found out in one of the strangest ways. Harry was sitting on his cot under the stairs of Number four Privet drive when he made a wish or so young Harry thought it was just a wish. It was ancient magic at work when he wished he knew who he was and where he came from.

So begins my story and that eventful evening.

"Get in there Freak!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon as he pushes his young nephew into a small broom cupboard under the stairs and slams the door.

"I will not have you breaking my innocent Dudley's things with your freakiness!"

It was dark and dusty and when his uncle slammed the door shut a few spiders fell from the ceiling onto him. Harry just gently picked the spiders off of himself and put them into his hand and let them crawl to where they fell from. His nose was broken, again and was bleeding a little. Harry turned on the little light that was in his room it wasn't a lot of light but it was his only light in his 'room'. He wiped his nose with his only blanket gently. He then lay down to wonder how long he was going to be in here this time. The last time his cousin broke something and blamed it on him he was shoved into the cupboard for two days with out food or water. He absentmindedly took some of the blood that was still running down his face and drew a small star on his wall.

"I wish I knew who I was and where I came from and how I can get away from my relatives." Harry said with his eyes closed.

As he said these words the star that Harry drew with his own blood glowed for a second and then disappeared in its place was a small creature that looked like a cross between a small cat and a bird.

"I think I can help you with those questions." Said the creature.

Harry jumped and banged his head on the ceiling but made no other noise because his uncle banged on the door and bellowed "For that you will not be getting out of there for a whole week!"

"Sorry Uncle Vernon it won't happen again." Replied Harry quietly.

"Good!" Said Vernon.

"Sorry about that." Whispered the creature.

"What are you? Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? How can you help me?" Harry asked this strange creature.

"I will answer your questions as I have gotten them from you master. I am Sathath. My name is Niraxinel but please call me Nir. I came from The Vortex. You summoned me. As to how I will help you. All you have to do is tell me what you want and I will do it."

As Harry was trying to get his mind around all this Nir sat on his cot looking at Harry.

"Umm Nir.. What can you do to help me?"

"Anything you ask of me. I am quite happy to be of service to such a strong master."

"Why do you keep calling me master?" Replied Harry as he was still trying to fathom where this creature came from.

"It is because that is what you are. You called me from where I was and now I am here to serve you master. I see that you do not understand what you have done so I will help you understand. Please look into my eyes and I will answer all of your questions that you have about how and why I am here for you master."

Harry looked into the creatures dark blue eyes they were not any eyes that he had ever seen they were round like a birds eyes but the pupils had double slashes like an x! As Harry looked into the eyes he saw and felt and heard and smelt thousands of things, things he couldn't understand and had never seen.

Harry yelped at the sensation. "Boy!" Yelled Vernon.

Harry got scared because he didn't want to be punished anymore and he didn't want his uncle to see Nir. "Nir get me out of here and as fast as you can please!" In a flash of white light Harry Potter was no more at Number four Privet Drive.

**Meanwhile in a castle in Scotland**

"Albus I know that we have had this discussion several times but shouldn't you at least look in on the boy to make sure he is okay?" Said an elderly lady with her hair rolled into a tight bun on the back of her head.

"Min I know we have talked about this many times and the same argument is that we cannot chance anyone finding young Harry." An old man with a long white beard with glasses and a twinkle in his eyes that seemed to be going into overdrive replied.

"I know you have said this every time I have brought up this discussion but I still believe.." Everything else that she was going to say was cut off by a loud whistling from an odd-looking silver device amongst several other odd looking silver devices.

The old man known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, also known as Headmaster and to many other titles to add to his name. Jumped from his chair and ran over to where the device was making the noise, and grabbed it and cast a spell on it to silence it and looked at it with disbelieving eyes.

"Minerva we have a problem. It seems all the wards that were protecting our young Mr. Potter have all come down."

"How can this be Albus?"

"I do not know but I intend to find out soon." Then he left the office as fast as he could. Albus Dumbledore ran as fast as he could out of the castle to the front gates where he disappeared with a small pop and arrived in the back yard of number four Privet Drive and looked around.

Noting that nothing looked different the house was in the same condition as it was when he last saw it. No Dark Mark, no screaming from people being tortured, everything seemed normal. But why did all the wards come down? Thought Albus. He cast several wards to safeguard the house and went around to the front door and knocked.

When the door opened there stood a very round and fat man whom seemed to be upset about being woke up in the middle of the night.

"What do you want?" Growled the man.

"I am looking for Harry Potter is he available?" Albus replied calmly.

"There is no one here by that name!" Bellowed the other man.

"Surely you remember me Vernon Dursley? I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At this Vernon started sputtering and turning very puce getting very upset. "There is no one here by that name and will never be anyone here by that name ever again the freak ran away two months ago."

"What do you mean ran away two months ago? Didn't you report it to the authorities? Where do you think he may have gone? And what do you mean freak?" Albus questioned as he pushed the rather fat man into the house and closed the door behind himself.

"I will not have your freakishness in my house get out! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

"Please remain calm Mr. Dursley I am just here to find out where Harry is and why all the protections have been removed from your residence." Albus replied wile casting a calming spell on the enraged man.

"What protections? What do you mean removed?" Replied Vernon much more calmer than he was just a few seconds ago.

"The ones that I wrote about in the letter that was with young Harry almost five years ago."

"We took that **freak** in because you said we would never see any of your kind here again." Spat Vernon who was starting to turn red again in anger.

"Yes the letter did say that you wouldn't be bothered by any witch or wizard as long as you housed and took good care of Mr. Potter. As you know he is not here and the contract is now null and void. I am going to ask you again do you know where Mr. Potter may have gone?" Wile casting another stronger calming spell at Vernon.

"No I do not know where the freak has gone."

"May I look into his room and see if there is anything that may indicate where he may have gone?" Albus said in a very calming grandfatherly way.

Vernon turned as pale as white as humanly possible thinking that if they knew where they kept the boy they sure would be in deep trouble.

"Um…. Well…. We cleaned his room out when we realized that he was gone a week later."

"A WEEK!! You didn't know he was gone for a whole week!! Where is his room? Show me now!" In a fit of rage rarely shown on Albus his aura flared bright white and gold. Vernon simply passed out at the show of pure rage and power that he never seemed possible.

A simple "Ennervate" and Vernon was back amongst the awake and trembling and trying to back away from this enraged wizard. "Legilimens" quietly cast wile Albus looked in shock and horror at the memories of this man torturing Harry the insults the beatings done by the entire family the starvation the room if you want to call it that. Albus went from memory to memory seeing how wrong he was placing Harry here with his blood relatives." Stupefy" And Vernon Dursley lay crumpled on the floor. A sagging Albus went over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door to look where Harry Potter lived for so many years being abused looking for any clue as to where he may have gone. He cast several spells and to his utter shock and dismay he found a star with a circle around it painted in blood on the wall and traces of summoning magic on the wall.

"This is impossible, he couldn't have summoned, he wouldn't know how to and what if he did summon something what was it and what did it do to Harry? And where is he?"

"Ahh I see you have come looking for my charge." Said a calm purring voice.

"Who said that? Who are you? Where is Harry Potter?"

"I will answer your questions as I have received them. My name is Niraxinel but please call me Nir. I am Sathath I am from The Vortex. My master wishes to not be found so I cannot answer your last question." Replied the cat-bird creature.

Albus just blinked at this strange creature he had never seen such an animal let alone have one talk to him.

"Why can you not tell me where he is?"

"He doesn't want to be found at the moment he wants answers, answers that I am to get from you I would suppose for you are the only one with similar gifts as my master that has come here." Replied Nir with what looked like a smirk if a cat-bird could smirk.

"Why do you call Mr. Potter master? What questions does he want answered? Why doesn't he want to be found?"

"I will answer your questions as I have received them. I call him master because that is what he is he is my master he is the one that summoned me. The questions he wants answered you already have answered me Headmaster Dumbledore. He wanted a safe place to be so I took him there where he cannot be found by anyone he doesn't want to be found by. And the question that you didn't get to ask before I go yes, I can read your mind and have all the knowledge you have surmised your entire life. Good-bye Albus.

Albus Dumbledore sat on the floor with tears running down his face and into his beard saddened by the choices for the greater good that put young Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world the boy who lived, in such deplorable conditions. He stood and walked out of the house at Number four Privet Drive removing all wards he just set up and Apparated away returning to Hogwarts to inform The Order that Harry Potter has disappeared.

A/N: If you LIKE the story review if NOT review anyhow. All flame reviews are treated in the same manner I don't pay attention to what they say!! Err I do read them though sometimes they are funny hehe.


	2. Information and Phoenix Isle

Disclaimer: Read the one in the first chapters' disclaimer I still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: If you LIKE the story review if NOT review anyhow. All flame reviews are treated in the same manner I don't pay attention to what they say!! Err I do read them though sometimes they are funny hehe.

**Chapter Two: Information and Phoenix Isle**

**Unknown location**

Harry Potter though he was dreaming because he was in a soft warm bed there was light coming from outside and the sounds of singing he didn't know what was singing it didn't sound like any bird he knew of. The sound was quite relaxing and comporting to him.

"Ahh young Master Harry Potter is awake I see. How are you feeling Master?" Inquired Nir.

"Who said that? Where are you? Where am I?" Rambled Harry not remembering much of the last week since he had slept that entire time.

"I will answer your questions as I received them master Harry Potter. I am the one that spoke to you. I am right here on your bed to your right. And this place has no name that I have been able to find out about, I am sorry that I have failed you master but I have not been able to find anything to tell me of this place I was just looking out for your safety and your command was to do it quickly so I shifted us to the safest place I could find in such a short amount of time. I will understand if you wish to punish me for my mistake master."

To this Harry just blinked at the creature that spoke to him. This creature what ever it was, was quite beautiful it has the body of a cat yet it had wings of a bird. Nir had deep blue eyes with a strange middle in them it was shaped like an x. His fur was dark gray with stripes of red about every inch or so. His wings were folded along his back and were the same color of his fur with the tips being red. He was the size of a Persian cat almost like one of the ones of Mrs. Figs cats. He had a short tail that was crooked like it was broken a few times. And his ears were small almost like a bats ears with red tips.

Getting control over his body Harry crawled over to Nir and got a closer inspection of him. He gently touched Nir's wings and felt how soft they were. He also felt the fir that was soft as find satin sheets that his aunt had for her bed. He felt Nirs ears and watched them twitch when he touched them.

"I do not want to punish you for not knowing something you cannot know everything about everything." To this Nir noticeably relaxed and blew out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"You called me Harry Potter why did you call me that?"

"It is the name I found from a man who came to where you lived I left a recording of sorts there to see if anyone of your kind would be looking for you. It would only play if someone that had what is called magic on this plane came in contact with your dwelling." Replied Nir.

"Magic? That isn't real there is no such thing as magic!" Exploded Harry.

"I am afraid that it is true how do you think I came to be here you used a magic called summoning to get me here. I can explain more to you if you would like? As I said my recording read the mind of this man and have learned a lot about this plane and about you young master. I also can show you what I have learned if you wish. It will feel like what happened back at your dwelling but it will not feel as strange this time now that I know how your brain works and that the information has to come much differently to be integrated into your mind seamlessly so you will know what he knew."

"Will it harm me?" asked Harry sheepishly.

"It may give you a slight headache for a wile but with the knowledge you will receive you will be able to make what is called a headache potion for it. I have already gathered the ingredients for it and there seems to be a potions lab here."

"Okay if you are sure it will not harm me then I guess you can do that because I would like to know how this man knew me."

"Oh he knew you and your parents before they died. Now relax and lay down and look into my eyes like we did last time."

Harry lay down and looked into Nir's eyes and relaxed wile pictures flashed in his mind slowly at first then faster and faster. Knowledge of things that he though were impossible and animals he only dreamed of like dragons and unicorns. Then came memories of his parents in school he looked like his dad with his mother's eyes and ears. He also learned of another man called Tom Riddle and what he did to his parents. Tears were running down his cheeks when he saw his parents knowing he was loved and cared for. And he saw himself in the arms of this man and he had a stick a wand is what he called it. He cast some spells on him that the man knew were dark magic that would stop his magic from growing and other spells that tracked where he was. At this point Harry was getting mad at this man for doing those bad things to him. Harry also learned that he had a godfather that was supposed to raise him but he was in this place called Azkaban and that he was innocent because in his parents wills they said that they switched secrete keepers at the last minute. He also learned he was wealthy and had money in a place called Gringotts a bank for magical people and a lot more like languages to speak to other species of magical races.

"That is all that I have learned from this man. Now you have all his knowledge."

Harry rubbed his eyes with his hands and blinked several times and asked Nir if he had read any other wizards minds. Witch he got a negative response from Nir. Harry sat there for a few minuets thinking of all he learned and what he should do now.

"Nir do you think you could get my godfather for me? He may be able to help me figure out what to do about this man Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes I can master Harry Potter. Is there anything else I can do for you master Harry Potter?"

"Yes there is one more thing please stop calling me master Harry Potter I would like you to just call me Harry please."

"As you wish ma..Harry."

"Thank you Nir. I also am kind of hungry I was wondering if there was any food here?"

"Yes there is food over in the kitchen in the cupboards that is still good to eat that is what we have been feeding you for the last week and there is plenty still there."

Harry sat up and asked "We? Who else is here?"

"I do not know its name but it is called a house elf they serve the masters of the house it has different magic that will not allow me to read its mind. It seemed really happy when we arrived here. When we arrived it appeared out of nowhere and when it saw you it was jumping up and down saying that it was finally going to have a new master after so long of not having anyone to serve. It comes in here every few hours to check up on you to make sure you are well taken care of and feeds us. Then disappears again to I do not know where. I have seen it all over this place doing things like cleaning and cooking."

"When is it going to come back?" Asked Harry.

"It should be coming here soon it has been almost two hours since it was last here."

With that a small pop was heard and startled Harry. "Master is awake! Teepy is so happy! Teepy has new master! Master does want Teepy? Teepy is good elf work good for new master."

Harry and Nir just stared at this odd little creature it was small about three feet tall with big ears and big round eyes. He was wearing what looked like a pillowcase for a dress with a cord around his middle to keep it from fanning out as it jumped up and down.

"Teepy I don't own this place. I do not know if I am allowed here or not."

At this Teepy stopped bouncing and stared at Harry with its big green eyes. "Only a masters and mistresses can enter this place so you is my new master."

"Okay who was the last master of this place? And what is it called? And where are we?" This was said so fast that Harry doubted even the little guy could understand him.

"I has not remembering last master he went away before I was born and the other elves have all died I is the last elf of Phoenix Island. We is in the place where phoenixes come when they no longer are needed and wait until someone needs them I is the one who takes care of them wiles they wait. You might even find one that will bond to you. You are a very strong and powerful wizard Master Harry Potter sir."

"How did you know my name?" asked Harry with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I am sorry master Harry Potter sir I overheard you speaking to your cat friend." With this admission the little elf started banging his head on the side of the bed until Harry stopped him from hurting himself.

"Don't hurt yourself you did nothing wrong. I do not want you to punish yourself ever again okay?"

Teepy just looked at Harry for a minuet and started crying and hugging Harry saying that he was the greatest most specialist master ever.

"I also do not want you calling me master call me Harry. I do not like the title of master you are my friend just like Nir is my friend and I want you to tell me if you need anything." At this the little elf wailed even louder saying "The great Harry Potter was the bestest and most wonderfulest master ever wanting a house elf as a friend."

After a few minuets of Teepy telling Harry how great he was he settled down and asked Harry if he wanted to eat in the bedroom or the dining room. Harry said he would eat in the bedroom with Nir and the elf said all he had to do is call for Teepy and he would come to Harry whenever he was needed. Then the elf popped away to the kitchens to get breakfast ready. After a very filling breakfast of ham eggs toast bacon juice and milk. Harry asked Nir when he was going to go get his godfather?

"I will go get him when you wish Harry it is my job to do as you wish me to do."

"Teepy" Harry called and with another pop the elf was there.

"Yes mast..Harry sir? You is needing something?" Replied Teepy. Harry smiled at the elf for remembering what Harry asked of the elf.

"Yes Teepy you said that only a master could come here is there a way that I could bring my godfather here?"

"Yes there is a way buts Teepy don't know how but knows where read how."

"Thank you Teepy could you get me what I need to read so I can bring my godfather here?" With a pop Teepy was gone and in just a few seconds he was back with a thick blue book with weird writing on the front of it.

"Here is what you wanted ma…Harry."

"Thank you Teepy. Do you know where in this book I could get that information from?"

"The book speaks to Teepy and tells me whats to do I has to touch book and ask and the book talks to Teepy in his head."

Harry places his hand on the book and the book glows a bright white and gold for a few seconds and speaks so everyone can hear.

"Welcome home my Heir I am the book of knowledge everything that has ever been written down is in my pages all you must do is ask and I will show it to you."

"How can I get my godfather here if he is not an heir?" Asked Harry timidly. As Harry removed his hand the book opened and started flipping page after page until it stopped on a page where Harry saw what he had to do to accept visitors. When he was done reading Harry got up from the bed and went to the window and opened it and said in a firm voice. "I Harry James Potter Heir to the Isle of the Phoenixes do hereby declare that Sirius Orion Black has my permission to be on my island and no harm will come to him. So Mote it be." With a flash of gold light Harrys magic sent out the command to allow Sirius to come to the island.

"Nir can you please get my godfather now."

"Yes Harry I will do as you command." With a small flash of red Nir was off to get Sirius.

A/N: If you LIKE the story review if NOT review anyhow. All flame reviews are treated in the same manner I don't pay attention to what they say!! Err I do read them though sometimes they are funny hehe.


	3. Up For Grabs

Hello all just a note to say that I am going to foster out this story for the simple reason My muse ran away to some tropical

Hello all just a note to say that I am going to foster out this story for the simple reason My muse ran away to some tropical island and refuses to return. So if anyone is interested in continuing with this story just shoot me a message or a PM.

Thanks for the reviews and for reading my humble story.

Hemotem


End file.
